Individuals who regularly engage in physical activities, such as athletes, require constant and significant feedback from many points of their bodies to properly function. Cephalic kinematics is one important area for proper body coordination and placement while performing physical activities. In fact, some believe head movement may be the most important factor in coordinating proper body placement during physical activity. However, no system or device exists optimizing head placement to maximize body coordination.